the_kodian_universefandomcom-20200215-history
IMD
(K0) The Incident Management Division The IMD, or Incident Management Division, is the new-age alternative to the once-popular KFSI. After 300 PND, once Archimedes is reduced to an asteroid by the Dardarian Dominion, the Kodian Empire and Westgaardian Empire agree that the current KFSI is simply too small and full of too many valuable people to affectively enforce the combined wills of the two nations. The IMD was created to act as a far larger KFSI, although the KFSI does still operate when necessary. Although technically the leadership of the IMD resides with The Great and Esteemed King Kodian Venclorus and Imperator John, the two leaders have given Lar Belletor the honored position as High Agent. Purpose The IMD has been tasked with enforcing the laws of the two allied nations across the K0 universe. As such, the IMD does not abide by the population restrictions seen by the KFSI (the KFSI was limited to 100 members at any one time, after a court case by the DigsCo. Council). The IMD reacts and deals with any number of missions and tasks, all of which hailing from only the highest ranks of the two founding empires. Members Not abiding by the membership restrictions seen by its KFSI predecessor, the IMD has a large number of members selected from either of the two founding empires, assembled from the best of the best. The IMD has no uniform, no standards for anything, and even fewer restrictions than the RPF. The IMD is also not registered by the DigsCo. Council, and remains an incredibly well-guarded secret. The KFSI, although registered with the DigsCo. Council, still follows its old ways of committing war crimes (against the direct orders of the DigsCo. Council) and cares little for the objections of other organisations. Members of the IMD can be called into action at any time, place, or otherwise. Agents brought into the IMD are usually press-ganged with the promise of forgiveness for past transgressions, are too dangerous for civilian life or other military organisations, or are surviving members of the KFSI that wish to go on a wider range of missions more frequently. * Agent Magdeline Aerlith * Agent Marcus Dranek * Agent John McFunkster * Agent Damien Barbarossa * Agent Sylus Cartel * Agent Helix * Agent Magnus * (Agent) Kode Venclorus (K6) Contain, Educate, Employ The IMD of the K6 Universe was created to fight against the villainous organizations that acted to harm and corrupt the world. The IMD's secondary job is to contain and register the superpowered and magically-attuned Gifted individuals of the K6 Universe, giving them the chance to use their abilities for good rather than fall victim to the nefarious groups that would wish to manipulate them for their own gains. As such, the IMD has several Regiments within itself, to help organize its thousands of employees: Regiments: # Field Operatives: The superpowered or magically-attuned individuals that operate as Agents for Kodian Enterprises, working alongside their normal allies to aid in missions. The roles of these individuals changes by the day, their specific preferences depending on their abilities to maximize effectiveness. # MMR: Aka "Mimir," the Magic Management Regiment is tasked with policing and registering all magically-active individuals around the world, as well as handling the illegal magic activity that arises. # GRCR: The Gifted Registration and Containment Regiment is tasked with finding, documenting, and handling those individuals who have recently discovered their superpowers, or whose powers have become too much of a burden or danger to those around them to stay in normal society.